


Just Another High School Romance

by Milk_Of_Arsinoe_The_Awesome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Hetalia, High School, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Nyo!USUK, Nyotalia, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Of_Arsinoe_The_Awesome/pseuds/Milk_Of_Arsinoe_The_Awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Kirkland was a bookwarm, but she was in love with a cheerleader named Amelia Jones. There was no way that Amelia could love her back, could she? And now with the dance this week, everyone but her in seems is in a relationship, though the situation with the one German and his two seeming Italian crushes sure is confusing. Will she ever find love? Probably not in this school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another High School Romance

Elizabeth Kirkland glanced at the other girl before shoving her face back into her book with a scowl. Why was this insolent girl always near her? Amelia, the heterosexual, sparkly blue-eyed, blonde-haired, smiling, pretty cheerleader. Elizabeth attempted to pretend to read her book, wishing that she could will the other popular girl away before Elizabeth did something stupid like get lost in her perfume and kiss her right then. 

Amelia had to know the effect she had on Elizabeth, the same effect she had on all the men in their class, except for maybe Gilbert, a pair of Italian brothers on either side of him. The two had moved to America the same year Elizabeth had. Gilbert was openly gay, and everyone knew that he had to have a crush on one of the two, but no one knew for sure. 

Lovino, the one on his left, scowled at him, mumbling something about "albino potatoes" and "last night", then something else about "being too rough," though what exactly he had said was indiscernible to Elizabeth. Gilbert frowned guiltily at him and Elizabeth could see that he was rubbing the older Italian’s leg under the table in what was apparently an apology. Feliciano, the one to his right, Gilbert’s brother’s best friend, daydreamed off in the distance. Gilbert fondly smiled at him when he glanced back at him. She looked at the three for a few seconds. Was Gilbert dating Lovino? But that smile…. She didn’t care either way what two brothers and their maybe boyfriend did in the bedroom. She was just trying to distract herself from Amelia, who had made the point of sitting next to her every day this week. 

On Feliciano's other side was Amelia’s cousin Alfred, who was just as annoying as Amelia and way less attractive, at least to her. He was the star quarterback, the only upside to Elizabeth. At least that cliché was, as far as she knew, off the wall for Amelia’s love life. Still…. There were other men in their school. Her eyes drifted to the boy next to him, Kiku. Amelia’s friend, and to Kiku’s right, Artemis Karpusi. Elizabeth glanced at her cat-adorned binder as she drew cats over her AP Psychology notes with a fond smile. 

Across the way, Ivan, another student who everyone knew was off-limits because of his sister Natalya. Another option for Amelia, if Amelia thought she could handle the psycho, and she probably did. Why else would she call herself the heroine? Ivan was also drawing something on his paper, though he was too far away from Elizabeth for her to see without visibly straining herself. Natalya wasn’t in this class, but Elizabeth didn’t want rumours about her going around school. 

On the other side of Lovino was Gilbert’s two close friends. Francis, who tried to hit on Elizabeth and her younger twin brother Arthur, and Antonio, who was frowning at Gilbert and looking between him and the two brothers with a glare. Elizabeth scowled at him. She didn’t like him either. His Catholic dad and her Anglican mom had gotten into it when they first met so they, naturally, didn’t like each other either. 

Clearly, he had a thing for one or both of the two Italians. If he wasn’t with Francis or Gilbert he was with one of them, so that made sense to Elizabeth. Francis just smirked at his group of friends. Elizabeth crinkled her nose at him. She hated him even more.

Lovino glanced up at her and shot her a small smile when he noticed her staring, one that none of the other people around him normally got. Elizabeth rolled her green eyes at him and turned back around. She didn’t get why he was so polite to her but none of his male friends, not even his brother. 

Elizabeth noticed all of this drama in her attempt to ignore the fluttering in her chest, and it wasn’t enough. Her body was acutely aware to Amelia’s the whole time, straining to make her move closer, to lay her head in her lap and feel the skirt of her uniform behind her head, to kiss her right there and claim her in front of the whole room. But she couldn’t. Amelia was the cheerleader. Amelia was popular. Amelia was straight. 

The bell rang and Elizabeth was out of her seat immediately, ignoring Amelia’s dejected sigh. Whatever that was about, it didn’t matter. Elizabeth walked into the bathroom, planning on skipping her mandatory French class. She would have taken Spanish, but Mr. Fernandez, Antonio’s father, was the teacher. So French it had been. Francis had flirted with her the day he saw her schedule, earning Elizabeth her first suspension ever when she had punched him. 

She still didn’t regret it. 

Elizabeth ran her hand under the school sink, pulling it back when it was wet. She ran through her silky dirty blonde pigtails, nerves wracking inside of her. She sighed as she looked up at herself. Look at her, scared and shaking because of what exactly? Some preppy girl she'll never have a chance with? How rediculous. 

After attempting to calm herself in the bathroom for a bit, she stepped out, glancing from side to side before she stepped into the hallway. No teachers were patrolling this particular hallway, though she remained cautious, standing near the door for a few minutes in case she needed to make a hasty escape. When no teachers came near, she stepped out, eyes remaining focused. 

Against the wall, she recognized the sign that advertised the upcoming school dance. She sighed, wishing that she could ask Amelia. Amelia would just laugh in her face. Francis appeared next to her, causing her to jump. 

"Mon ami, just ask her already." 

She jumped. "Bloody hell! What do you want, Frog!" 

"You're always looking at Amelia like you want to charm her skirts right off of her." He said with a smile. "You're hopeless, rosbif." He chuckled. "I may have to interfere to save l'amour." 

"There's nothing to save." She said with a scowl. "Besides, I don't like her. She's annoying." 

He looked at her in mock horror. "You're more blind than I had thought." He shook his head in shame. 

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Don't you?" 

"French is stupid." 

"You wound me!" He said, bringing his hand up to feign shock. 

"Do more than just that if you keep talking to me." 

"I'd love to test that, but I have someone to see. Namely, your brother." 

She grimaced. "Stay away from Arthur." 

"He doesn't want me to." Francis smiled and began walking away. 

"Not what it seems like to me." Francis just tsked in response as he walked off, swaying his hips in an overly sexualised way, causing the girl to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Git. 

By halfway through the day, she began to notice the other students carrying tickets. Antonio had two tickets shoved into his binder and a smile on his face. The girl that he was taking became clear when Manon, the Belgian junior laced her arms around him as he left Biology. Basch Zwingli was looking at Gilbert's little brother suspiciously as Ludwig handed his little sister her ticket with a blush that only grew darker when she kissed his cheek. Clearly, Ludwig was the only person in the school that Basch trusted with his sister as he only sent them a warning look. 

At lunch, Zofia Łukasiewiczówna—a Polish girl who were nothing but pink dresses and a sassy but gentle disposition—slid her own ticket into her pocket. Urtė Urtė Laurinaitė, a Lithuanian-born immigrant who lived across from Natayla and Ivan, sought a slight smile in her direction. Elizabeth glanced between the two before her eyes glanced over at Erzsébet and Roderich. They had been together since high school had began. 

World Twinkle International School. It was easy to forget that excluding the students who had moved to America, were planning on staying there through university, or were American-born, that most of the teenagers were moving back to their original countries of origin the summer after graduation. With that in mind, Elizabeth had long decided that the amount of students who were dating at this school has astounded her. Why set themselves up for heartbreak? 

Take Erzsébet and Roderich for example. Erzsébet was an Hungarian-American who was attending a traditional American college while her boyfriend of three years was returning to Austria to attend a music school.

Elizabeth sighed, deciding that she would never be able to find someone to love at this school that she knew she could have forever. Everything here was so uncertain. Amelia had two tickets in her hand and Elizabeth knew it was over.

Amelia was walking over in her direction. She glanced to see which guys were on her left. Kiku was there, but he was holding hands with Artemis. Ivan was there too, but Amelia hated him, and she wouldn’t risk Natayla. At least, Elizabeth didn’t think she was going to. Who knew. She was rather nutty at times. Arthur and Yao were across from him, but she doubted that Yao would catch the cheerleader’s eye, and Arthur already had a ticket sticking out of his pocket. Francis was grinning victoriously from his seat. Apparently, the damn Frog had been right about something. She grimaced. If he did anything even remotely French to her brother he was going to be turned into cuisses de grenouille really quick. 

Amelia stopped in front of her with a wide grin on her face. Elizabeth sighed, though he heart was practically leaping into her throat. “Yes? What do you want, Amelia?” 

“Go with me?” She lifted the tickets up for her to see. She almost seemed nervous for once. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Amelia’s expression quickly turned dejected and she began to drop her arm. Elizabeth realised that her response was taken as a no and she reached out to stop her from leaving. “Yes.” 

Her smile came back quickly. “I have to admit, Lizzie, you really had be scared there.” 

“My name is Elizabeth!” She stressed. 

“Whatever, dude.” 

“Don’t call me dude.” 

Amelia’s blue eyes sparkled. “You love it.” And Elizabeth had to admit, being called dude or Lizzie wasn’t completely awful. 

OMAKE THING 

As the duo stepped into the school gymnasium for the dance, Elizabeth felt afraid. She looked down at her feet. Amelia didn’t deserve to go with her. She was popular. She could have any of the guys at the school that she wanted. Plenty had probably asked her. So why Elizabeth? 

Kiku and Artemis were in the corner, neither seeming to want to dance. Artemis was holding a blushing Kiku’s hand as she read through her AP Philosophy book. For some reason, she had a cat ear headband on. 

Arthur had come with them along with that intolerable Frog, but they hadn’t seen them since they arrived. They’d wandered off ahead of them. She suspected that Francis had pulled her brother off to fuck behind some bush, but she decided that she didn’t care. She glanced around, spotting Alfred, who was apparently one of their two DJs. The other, Mathias, waved at his girlfriend, a stoic Norwegian that Elizabeth knew from her Magic club. 

Ludwig, under careful supervision from Basch, was dancing with Ayleen. He was holding her gently, as if she would break under his hold if he wasn’t careful. They seemed to be making sure not to stand too close. Though, no one could blame them with her overprotective brother. Elizabeth would be reluctant to get close in that situation as well. Not to mention that Ludwig was more or less socially impaired. 

Gilbert was in the corner, dancing with Feliciano. The Italian was smiling. Lovino was against the wall, frowning at them. He moved off and made his way to the pair and pushed his brother out of the German’s arms. “My turn, dammit.” 

“Fratello! The song wasn’t over yet!” 

“Don’t care! You’ve had him for the last three songs!” Feliciano pouted and slipped his arms around his brother’s waist, hands dangerously close to his ass. “Fratello, off!” Feliciano squeezed his ass a bit with a teasing look on his face. Amelia and Elizabeth looked at each other and then back at the three. 

Lovino shoved Feliciano off and turned back to Gilbert, pulling the albino down for a rough kiss. Feliciano pouted. 

Roderich and his girlfriend glanced over at the group, the two smiling at Feliciano before turning to wrinkle their noses at Gilbert in distaste. Roderich spoke, fixing his glasses. “What happened to having a date? Are you that pathetic that you had to drag these two with you?” 

“That’s where you’re wrong Specs.” Gilbert said. “Why should I stop with one Italian date when I’m so awesome that they both want me. It’s not fair, is it.” He said, giving his two dates kisses on the cheek. Feliciano grinned and Lovino turned red. 

Amelia chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’m only interested in you, Lizzie.” 

“You better be.” She said with a scowl. 

Amelia kissed her softly, taking her by surprise. “You bet.”


End file.
